Kimi Ga Iru Kara ErzaxJellal
by crystal-mist
Summary: Here is a little songfic featuring ErzaxJellal. With the song Kimi Ga Iru Kara by Mikuni Shimokawa..Oh you know, the fourth ending of Fairy Tail. The Japanese lyrics are above in italics


**The whole Oracion Seis arc was just so...so touching, I mean, he remembers only one thing...And not his name either...He has no clue who he himself is but can remember Erza's name and then proceeds to remember her last name...Kawaii! **

**I mean, come on...They gotta end up together, right? They simply match too well.. You know cause Hiro Mashima sama wanted us to 'think' 'hope' and 'dream' that Jellal and Erza would end up together...It'd be too easy for him to make them NOT end up together and spoil ALL our expectations...But there is more tendency that they keep their relationship halved and make it remain a question mark so the readers/animewatchers can reach a conclusion for themselves.**

**Tell me what your opinions are.**

**Here is a little songfic featuring ErzaxJellal. With the song Kimi Ga Iru Kara by Mikuni Shimokawa..Oh you know, the fourth ending of Fairy Tail. The Japanese lyrics are above in italics with the English meaning right below in normal font.**

**Kimi Ga Iru Kara**

**crystal-mist**

Erza Scarlet sat on her ever familiar river bank –the place where she normally cried for hours on end- she lets a heavy sigh escape her lips. Everything was confusing her…All these occurrences, all these unnecessary complications. Why was she always the vessel for these sad experiments?

But she wasn't crying now…She was just plain confused. How exactly did she end up on the river bank? And how exactly did **he** (Jellal) end up sitting beside her like nothing had ever happened. Sitting on the soft grass in silence, she could feel insecurity silently gripping her heart.

"Erza, do you remember…Back when we were young?" he muttered, not looking at her. His onyx orbs gazing blankly into the distance.

What exactly did he intend by that vague statement?

But Erza soon found her mind flooding with memories… Memories of the past when a naïve hope filled both their hearts. Memories of when they hoped and believed in a bright tomorrow filled with freedom.

And she started to wonder, when exactly Erza Scarlet had turned into a coward incapable of facing her emotions head on?

"_Yume miru hitomi ni sekai ha utsukushiku mieta kedo  
>utagau koto wo oboete hito ha okubyou ni natteiku no?"<em>

"The world we dream to see is beautiful but  
>do we become such cowards once we remember distrust?"<p>

***Flashback***

Simon and Jellal were fighting over something petty again. They stopped abruptly when a certain redhead intervened.

"Why're you guys fighting, now?" enquired little Erza with her hands positioned on her sides.

"Jellal ate our stock of food…." Simon explained.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jellal said, he was pouting.

"Don't lie…Those nuts that Erza, Wally and I collected…You ate them, I'm sure of it." accused Simon pointing his index finger at Jellal.

The blue-haired Jellal reached out and caught hold of Simon's index finger and was about to flip Simon on the ground when.

"Jellal…stop." Commanded Erza..

He wasn't happy that she interfered but he complied with her request and flopped back on the ground with his arms folded on his chest. It was plain to see that he wasn't pleased.

Then Jellal suddenly turned to Erza with a big smile on his face. "You believe me, don't you?" he asked, his onyx orbs looking straight into her brown ones.

A pink tint appeared on Erza's cheeks. "Of course, I do." She then turned to Simon. "Jellal wouldn't do that…And you know that as well as I do." said Erza in an innocent voice.

Simon felt his face heat up and he turned his face away from Erza… "Why do you always support Jellal no matter what?"

Jellal walked over to Erza and put his hand over her shoulder "Just because." He said with a wide smile.

When Simon left; Erza smiled at Jellal and whispered. "You'd better collect more nuts now."

Jellal blushed out of embarrassment. "So you figured it out." He muttered avoiding her gaze. "But Milliana was sick and I had to give her something to eat and-"

"It's okay Jellal…I would've done the same….Now let's go and get more nuts." said Erza taking Jellal's arm and dragging him off.

He laughed a little as he allowed her to lead him.

"Why are you laughing Jellal?"

"….." NO answer came, just more laughter.

***end flashback***

"_N__ita mono doushi da yo ne to waraiatta ano koro  
>sasaina uso sae yasashiku minogashitekureta yo ne<em>_."_

"We used to laugh saying we're one and the same,  
>back then you even overlooked my small lies."<p>

A small smile escaped Erza's lips involuntarily as she reminisced the happy memories she shared with Jellal. She wanted so badly to forget the 'tower of heaven' incident; the time when a maniacal smile was pasted on his face; when his warmth had faded away into nothings. She could still remember how horrible it felt to see him like that.

She did not notice that his onyx orbs were focused on her face. Seeing her smile; that angelic smile full of sincerity; how he wished that he could've protected it instead of making it almost extinct . If only he hadn't hurt her so much…then perhaps…..

He could not tear his eyes away from her face… he just kept staring at the face of the scarlet haired beauty as **she** remembered more of their past.

"_M__oshi futari ni kaeru basho ga nakutemo kamawanai  
>watashi ga sono egao wo mamoru kara<em>_."_

"If we were to lose our place to return to, I wouldn't care,  
>I just want to protect that smile of yours."<p>

Fate always loved playing cruel jokes on the both of them…First letting them meet then letting the darkness tear them apart…Making** him** thirsty for her blood and then the erasure of his memories…When things seemed fine; they were separated yet again and he was imprisoned… Then following this, somehow all his memories had returned and somehow he had ended up outside the prison, on the grass, on a river bank near Fairy Tail, next to the one he loved... How though?

"_Hoshi no kazuu hodo no deai ya wakare ya  
>ushinaitakunai mono mo zenbu<br>nanni mo iranai to omoeru yo ima  
>tada kimi no soba de mitsumetetai<br>yorokobi mo kanashimi mo nani mo kamo__."_

"These countless meetings and separations,  
>these things I don't want to lose, and everything else<br>I don't think I have need for them now.  
>I simply want to see you as I stay by your side,<br>through happiness, sadness, or whatever else."

Erza pulled her knees closer to her chest. She gently bit her lower lip. This Jellal was the Jellal she had always wanted to see. The Jellal of way back when. The Jellal with whom she had shared countless priceless moments.

Erza had to admit, in his absence she had turned a bit bitter, she was no longer her open ,honest self she was 8 years ago.

"_Otona __n__i naru tabi sukoshi zutsu wasureteshimatta  
>itsudemo jibun no kokoro <em>_n__i sunao de iru koto__."_

"As I became an adult, bit by bit I have forgotten  
>to stay true and honest to my heart."<p>

They sat there in endless silence, each buried in their own thoughts.

"Erza…" her name involuntarily escaped his lips.

"Jellal…" she still couldn't believe that he was near her, within her reach.

Each spoke the other's name as if it were a perfect sentence.

Erza immediately found her stare in the direction of the blue-haired person next to her and her eyes were met with a purple flower that was in his hand.

He had extended it towards her with a smile on his face.

"_Kimi kara moratta yuuki no KAKERA  
>kimi dake ni ageru watashi no kokoro ni saku hana wo<em>_."_

"You gave me a small piece of courage, so  
>I want to give you the flower blooming in my heart."<p>

She looked at it doubtfully.

"For you." He muttered.

She extended her hand and took the flower that he had offered her. "Red mixed with Blue gives Purple." She stated more to herself than to him.

He smiled at her. "I know…That is exactly what I intended."

Without another word Erza placed the flower daintily in her hair and smiled brightly at Jellal.

She didn't know where she got this new found energy to trust Jellal from. All that she knew was that she was willing to risk everything once again…If even just to see his smile and smile back at her; she would forget the past and look towards the future.

She would disregard every single tear that she shed to this day if it means that she could be by his side forever.

Jellal Fernandes had this amazing hold on her heart and she knew that it was unbreakable. SO why not just go with the flow?

And with that she stood up and walked towards Jellal and sat down right next to him…

"_afuredasu namida ga oshietekureta  
>nakushicha ikenai mono ha zenbu<br>ano koro no mama kokoro no naka ni aru  
>taiyou no youna kimi no egao ga<br>konna ni mo watashi no koto tsuyoku suru__."_

"You taught me the reason for my tears,  
>how is not good to lose anyone, and everything else.<br>Sleeping in my heart is your smile  
>as bright as the sun, that smile<br>can even make someone like me stronger."

She had always been his guiding light and vice-versa. Jellal smiled at Erza's move and he shifted so that he was closer to her…He hesitantly put his arm around her waist expecting nothing less than a punch that knocked him onto the ground.

But it never came… Instead she rested her head on his shoulder. "Don't leave me." She whispered.

Jellal was taken aback by her actions…This was something the old Erza would do. This was something that innocent and weak little girl would do.

The new Erza would have blasted him into oblivion.

Jellal rested his chin on top of her head and took hold of her armour clad hand and interlaced fingers.

Erza ex-equipped off the armour that surrounded her hands so that her skin would touch Jellal's

"What about the rest of your armour?" he whispered into her ear as a sad smile appeared on his face. "Can you still not trust me enough?"

Erza felt a pang of guilt grip her…

It was true, even though she wanted so much to be with Jellal like this, a part of her still protested. A part of her was still doubtful. What if this was another trick that was all set to break her into shreds?

She moved closer to Jellal and closed her eyes. "Don't say things like that." She muttered ex-equipping the rest of her armour off and leaving her in her normal clothes…

She had decided to risk everything and that was just what she intended to do. She would not spend her time in meaningless deliberations...

"_hoshi no kazu hodo no deai ya wakare ya  
>ushinaitakunai mono mo zenbu<br>nanni mo iranai to omoeru yo ima  
>tada kimi no soba de mitsumetetai<br>yorokobi mo kanashimi mo subete__."_

"These countless meetings and separations,  
>these things I don't want to lose, and everything else<br>I don't think I have need for them now.  
>I simply want to see you as I stay by your side,<br>through happiness, sadness, and everything else."

"Erza…." He muttered in disbelief… he had never even in his dreams foreseen or expected such a reaction. He was half-expecting Erza to rip his head off the next time she saw him. But here she was, showing him her vulnerable side.

He wanted nothing more than to be by her side…Forever and ever… perhaps that was a bit too much too ask, but he did not care.

"I can't believe that you are ready to accept me even after everything that's happened." He muttered to her, his onyx orbs staring into the river.

"The past is history, and the future is a mystery…You must live in the present." She said as she looked into his eyes with tears glazing hers.

He chuckled…"Since when do you think like that?"

She half-glared at him… "Don't look down upon me like that." She retorted.

He closed his eyes and just felt his happiness sweep through him…He unconsciously let three words escape his lips. "I love you."

Erza's eyes widened and her hands gripped his cloak as she heard those words… "You mean it?"

"Yes, more than any other thing I've said in my life…"

"Jellal…" she was speechless and that was so rare for Erza Scarlet, Fairy Queen.

"I want nothing more than to stay by your side forever…Even if it means that I must sacrifice everything else."

Erza just continued to stare at Jellal. This sudden change, it was overwhelming. It was exactly what she had hoped for…But is all this real? Or is this a mere infatuation created by her weary heart?

Before she could deliberate any further she closed her eyes and took Jellal's lips in hers. If this was indeed a dream then she wouldn't let it go to waste...

"Erza…." He managed to mumble in midst of the kiss…

"_ima kara koko kara hajimeyou yo  
>futari no ashita wo hajimeyou yo<br>umareta mama no kimochi de iyou yo  
>natsu kaze ni yureta hana no youni<br>ima kono isshun wo sakihokorou__."_

"Let's start here and now,  
>let's start our future now,<br>let's be true to ourselves.  
>Like a flower swaying in the summer breeze<br>let's bloom this very instance!"

He put his arms around her and managed to pull her closer to him than she already was.

It was idealistic. It was practically a dream come true…

All these trials; all this suffering. Was it all to amount to this one moment?

And how did all this happen in the first place? How did Jellal regain his memories? How exactly did he end up in front of Fairy Tail?

All these questions overrode both their minds, but they chose to just live in the moment and be with one another.

"I love you, Jellal."

"I love you, Erza."

All these happening flashed in front of a huge screen. And in front of the screen stood Master Makarov and Mirajane.

Mirajane stood in front of the screen tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Master, is it really alright to do this? Is it really alright to deceive the both of them like this?"

The short white-haired guild master stood by wordlessly and stared at Erza's happy face.

"They're happy…" he muttered.

"That's good, but still…Won't the truth be painful?"

Makarov left the Fairy Tail guild room wordlessly and made his way down the grassy path that led to the river bank near the guild.

He stopped short seeing the figure of three people there. Natsu. Gray and Lucy all stood there clad in black garments and they placed flowers on two graves that lay side by side.

The one on the right bore the name 'Jellal Fernandes.' And the one on the left. 'Erza Scarlet –Fairy Queen Titania.'

Lucy was crying and Natsu and Gray were fighting back their grief. Makarov watched the pain of the children of his guild. "They're happy…Erza and Jellal are finally together." he told the trio, the previous nakama of Erza.

Mirajane continued to watch Jellal and Erza on the screen.

The truth was that Jellal was sentenced to death and Erza was killed when she interfered in the procedure of execution.

And now their souls were captured and Makarov had managed to create for them a world where they could temporarily live with one another in joy.

Question was- "Just how long would this make-shift world deceive them and keep them on the path of infatuated happiness?"

**A bit farfetched, I know, but hey this was the idea that popped into my head. Please tell me what you think Alright? Please REVIEW.**

**Fairy Tail is AWESOME! So what exactly will happen to Erza and Jellal in the end? What do you guys think?**


End file.
